the vampire and the hunter
by setsuna05
Summary: ONE SHOT! Shaolan est pour la première fois depuis très longtemps intéressée par une fille: Sakura. Il la poursuit, la chasse au grand déesepoir de celleci mais ils noueront un lien spécial.
1. Chapter 1

**The vampire and the hunter**

**Shaolan POV:**

Je me réveillais en sursaut… La faim me dévorait le ventre… C'est impossible à décrire même en étant humain je n'avais jamais ressentis une telle faim ! Cette faim insatiable ! Impossible à combler ! Même après cinq cent ans de vie… Je dois dire que je ne faisais rien pour arrêter cette faim. J'adorais tuer. Tuer ma proie, lui voler tout son sang pour ensuite me sentir plein de vie alors que je suis mort depuis plusieurs siècles. J'aimais sentir la frêle vie s'échapper d'eux pour venir en moi, sentir leur battement de cœur qui allait de plus en plus vite pour après s'éteindre totalement. C'était mon bonheur depuis « ma mort ». Aucun humain que j'avais rencontrer n'avais attirer mon attention sauf pour mon repas, de simples animaux pour moi… Ils ne valaient même pas la peine qu'on se donne du mal pour eux, d'ailleurs je n'avais jamais eu de mal pour les avoir. Les humains sont faibles, leur force provient uniquement du nombre. Ils étaient très nombreux, un garde manger vivant pour nous… Je me levais de mon lit lugubre et m'approchais du miroir. Contrairement à se que pense tout les humains, nous pouvons nous regarder dans les miroirs. Heureusement pour nous, il faut bien que l'on prenne soin de notre corps. Même s'il ne changeait plus. Je m'observais, j'avais les cheveux chocolats en bataille, des yeux ambrés qui avaient toujours eu beaucoup de succès dans toutes les époques. J'avais un corps bien former, grâce à l'apprentissage des arts martiaux, depuis le temps que je les pratiquais j'étais imbattable. Je portais une chemise noir, un pantalon noir et un grand manteau noir. Je sortis de la maison que j'occupais, mes voisins croyaient que je travaillais de nuit. Les humains sont vraiment crédule de nos jours ! J'allais dans le bar ou j'avais l'habitude de chasser, il y avait toujours une personne qui souhaitait de mourir, ou une mauvaise personne. Je m'assis à côté de ma futur proie. Un homme d'une trentaine d'année, en costume la cravate défaite, l'air misérable. Je le regardais.

Shaolan : vous allez bien ?

Il se tourna vers moi. Il hocha la tête.

Homme : oui, je suis juste en train de perdre mon entreprise, ma femme me trompe avec mon meilleur ami mais tout va bien !

Shaolan : je comprend ma copine m'a trompé et je l'ai appris il y a deux jours…

Homme : à croire que les femmes sont toutes pourris !

Nous avons continuer à parler de femme pendant un moment puis l'homme regarda sa montre : minuit.

Homme : je vais rentré… Au revoir et merci.

Shaolan : ne me remercié pas… Je vous accompagne un peu.

Je sortis avec lui, attendant un moment propice pour l'attaquer. Se moment arriva bientôt, il y avait non loin une ruelle non éclairé. Je l'entraînais dedans.

Homme : qu'est ce qui vous prend ?

Je souris, dévoilant mes canines plus pointu que la normale. L'homme surpris eu un mouvement de recul. Je me déplaçais derrière lui.

Homme : qu'est-ce que…

Shaolan : ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'aurez plus a vous soucié de votre femme ou de votre entreprise.

Je repassais devant lui, j'entendais les battements de son cœur contre sa poitrine, j'aurais presque pu danser tellement il battait vite. Quelle douce musique… J'aimais faire peur à mes victimes, le son de leur cœur me donnait encore plus envie de tuer, de répandre leur sang en moi. Je m'approchais de lui, il reculait.

Shaolan : ne vous enfuyez pas… Je vous rattraperais sans aucun problème…

Il trébucha et tomba sur le sol, tout son être sentait la peur. Je m'approchais encore de lui et tendis la main. Soudain une jeune fille s'interposa.

??: vous ne le toucherez pas !

Je laissais tomber ma main et la regardais, elle devait avoir le même âge que moi…enfin niveau physique. Elle devait avoir dix neuf ans. Elle portait un pantalon noir, un bustier vert sombre qui mettait en valeur ses seins généreux ainsi que sa nuque si envieuse… et une veste en cuire. Ses cheveux mielleux dégringolaient comme une cascade jusqu'à la moitié de son dos. Ses yeux étaient de véritables émeraudes. Elle avait beaucoup de charme et semblait également avoir beaucoup de caractère ! J'eu un rire moqueur.

Shaolan : penses-tu vraiment faire le poids contre moi ? Quel est ton nom ?

: je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous concerne !

J'avais lu en elle, plus difficilement qu'habituellement mais j'avais saisi son nom…

Shaolan : va-t-en avant que je ne m'occupe de toi…Sakura.

Elle ne sembla pas vraiment étonnée pourtant n'importe qui de normal aurait eu un moment de surprise.

Sakura : vous ne me faites pas peur.

Je souris, elle me plaisait. J'allais pouvoir m'amuser un peu plus que prévu avant de les tuer tout les deux ! Je commencerais par cet homme puisqu'il a déjà peur. J'utilisais ma vitesse de vampire et passais devant Sakura. Je me penchais vers l'homme, j'avais presque atteint sa nuque lorsque je reçu un violent coup de coude dans le ventre. L'homme m'échappa des mains. Je me tournais vers Sakura, elle avait un regard farouche… Comment est-ce qu'une humaine pouvait m'arrêter avec ma vitesse vampirique ?! C'était impossible.

Shaolan : tu es comme moi…

Sakura : non, j'ai juste suivi un entraînement très dur pour paré à tout les ennemis quel qu'il soit.

Je souris et m'approchais rapidement d'elle. Malgré ma vitesse, elle réussit à esquiver tout mes coups, lorsqu'elle m'attaqua elle me donna un coup de poing violent qui m'entraîna un peu plus loin. Elle releva l'homme et le jeta dans la rue éclairer.

Sakura : fuyez.

L'homme partit en courant. Je me relevais et me dirigeais vers elle. Utilisant toute ma vitesse. Avant que je n'ai eu le temps de réagir, elle avait sortit un pistolet et me tira dessus. Je reçu la balle en plein cœur.

Je m'affaissais sur le sol, perdant un peu de sang. Je la sentis qui s'approchais pour prendre mon pouls. J'en avais aucun, elle cru que j'étais mort. Elle se releva et sortit de la rue. Une fois qu'elle fut assez loin je me relevais. La blessure avait déjà cicatriser. Je m'envolais et la suivis secrètement. Elle entra dans une maison comme les autres bien qu'un peu plus petite que les voisines mais pour une fille de son âge vivre dans une maison c'est très confortable ! Je vis la lumière du deuxième étages s'allumer. J'allais me poser sur le toit d'une maison un peu plus loin. Je voyais toujours cette fille. Elle était encore plus belle dans la lumière… Je vis qu'elle retirait sa veste. Dos à moi, sa nuque en évidence. Je du refréner mes ardeurs pour ne pas aller dans la chambre et lui voler tout son sang. Elle défie son bustier, je pouvais entrapercevoir ses seins. Pour la première fois, mes envies humaines reprirent le dessus. J'avais toujours aimé les belles femmes et en se moment je désirais ardemment le corps de celle-ci… Elle retira son pantalon laissant apparaître son string noir. Lorsqu'elle fut nue, elle se déplaça pour prendre une nuisette blanche qu'elle enfila. Elle entra dans son lit et éteignit la lumière. Je me rapprochais, je voyais mieux son visage… Je souris. J'avais désormais un intérêt pour les humains et une nouvelle proie qui serait difficile a avoir !

**Sakura POV :**

C'est enfin le matin. La nuit d'hier avait été chargé, d'abord ma mission puis cet être ensuite. Un vampire, sa ne fait aucun doute. Il faudrait que j'en parle à Tomoyo, elle a une organisation qui s'occupe des phénomènes paranormaux. Ils avaient déjà étudiés mon cas et en avait conclu que j'étais une magicienne. Je préférais dire que j'étais une sorcière même si je n'ai jamais passé de pacte avec le diable. C'est plus sympa, magicien c'est trop enfantin. J'avais plusieurs pouvoirs que j'utilisais durant mes missions. Je me levais et m'habillais avant de me rendre à l'université. Pour payer mes études, mon appartement et subvenir à mes besoins je travaillais durement. Je ne dormais pas beaucoup la nuit… Mais mes résultats étaient très correct alors je n'avais pas à me plaindre. Lorsque je sortis de chez moi je vis une limousine. Je soupirais et montais dedans.

Sakura : tu ne pourrais pas prendre une voiture normale pour aller en cours, Tomoyo ?

Tomoyo : non, c'est bien plus amusant d'y aller en limousine. Comment s'est passé ta mission ?

Sakura : bien…en parlant de ça. J'ai croiser un vampire.

Tomoyo : vraiment ? Tu sais que tu es la première à qui sa arrive depuis trois siècles. Les vampires sont les plus dur à trouver. Ils sont très intelligents, pas comme les zombies qu'on peut avoir n'importe

quand ! Je demanderais à mes hommes de faire une enquête… Tu ne veux pas quitter ton boulot pour travailler avec nous ? Tu seras bien payer.

Sakura : non merci Tomoyo, travailler avec des gens comme ça ne me fait pas envie.

Tomoyo : tu es l'un d'eux. Tout comme moi.

Sakura : je sais, mais je n'ai pas envie de me le rappelez tout le temps.

Tomoyo soupira, elle détestait mon métier tout comme moi et elle me demandait chaque jour si je ne voulais pas changer de métier. Avec mes dons j'aurais pu les aider. Nous sommes arrivées en cours. Nous avions toutes les deux beaucoup de succès avec les garçons mais Tomoyo était déjà amoureuse de quelqu'un, je n'avais jamais su qui… Et moi, il était hors de question que je sorte avec un garçon de cette école. J'allais en cours… Se n'était vraiment pas passionnant… Ma vie était morne et ne changeait jamais. Sauf la cible, il était impossible que j'ai deux fois la même. J'étais accoudé sur mon bureau, écoutant vaguement le prof. Mon portable se mit à vibrer, je regardais le message et le supprimais. Personne ne devait voir se message.

**Shaolan POV :**

Je m'étais réveillé tôt. Le soleil était seulement en train de se coucher. La luminosité serait bientôt dissipé et je pourrais sortir. Vingt minutes plus tard je sortis de chez moi pour me rendre chez Sakura. J'allais l'observer avant de la tuer… Je voulais savoir des choses sur elle, pour m'amuser un peu. Je me cachais et regardais dans sa chambre. Elle se changeait. Elle portait un bustier rouge, un pantalon en cuir noir et toujours sa veste en cuir. Son pistolet était accroché à sa cuisse. Elle noua ses cheveux en queue de cheval haute. Puis elle sortit. Je la suivais de loin. Elle marchait en ayant un but précis, cela se voyait immédiatement. Jamais je n'avais vu une fille si déterminée ! Elle s'arrêta devant une grande maison. Elle regarda fixement la caméra puis elle reporta son attention sur le portail. Elle passa au dessus et couru jusqu'à la maison. Elle assommait tout les gardes qui passaient par là. Elle courait très rapidement, aucun humain ne peut courir de cette manière. Elle arriva dans une salle ou brûlait un feu de cheminé. Sakura se déplaça rapidement et pointa le pistolet sur le cœur d'un homme. Et tira. Elle rengaina son arme et sortis rapidement…. Une tueuse. Intéressant ! Je sortis. Sakura marchait tranquillement hors de la demeure.

**Sakura POV :**

Je marchais tranquillement maintenant que ma mission était fini je pouvais rentrer chez moi et dormir !

??: intéressant…

Je m'arrêtais brusquement en entendant cette voix. Je me tournais vers lui, le vampire.

Sakura : qu'est-ce que tu me veux vampire ?

Shaolan : se n'est pas bien élevé d'appelé les gens comme ça. Je m'appel Shaolan Li.

Sakura : qu'est-ce que tu veux Li ?

Il soupira puis il se redressa et vint vers moi.

Shaolan : appel moi Shaolan… C'est moins vulgaire que Li.

Sakura : je répète ma question : qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Shaolan : m'amuser un peu… Je dois dire que pour la première fois depuis cinq siècle un humain m'intrigue.

Sakura : j'en suis heureuse pour toi.

Je repris ma route mais il se mit devant moi.

Shaolan : tu pourrais attendre que la discussion soit terminé avant de partir.

Sakura : elle est fini, je n'ai rien à dire a quelqu'un comme toi.

Shaolan : tu n'es pas humaine non plus.

Sakura : je ne suis pas comme toi ! je ne tue pas pour me nourrir.

Shaolan : nous tu tue pour ton métier alors que tu peux facilement trouver autre chose…

**Shaolan POV :**

Je la regardais avec un regard provocateur. Elle s'approcha de moi et me gifla. J'étais surpris.

Sakura : tu ne me connais pas Li alors ferme là !

Shaolan : je t'avais dis de m'appeler Shaolan.

Sakura : c'est trop familier. Et je ne suis pas proche de toi.

Je soupirais, elle avait beaucoup de répondant. Elle commença à s'éloigner. Je la rattrapais une fois de plus. Elle se tourna brusquement vers moi, me mettant une balle en pleine poitrine. Le sang gicla

légèrement mais je restais debout.

Sakura : arrête de me suivre !

Shaolan : tu crois vraiment que tu vas me tuer avec ça ? J'ai déjà survécu à celle d'hier alors je n'aurais pas de problème pour celle d'aujourd'hui. C'est inutile, tu ne peux pas me tuer.

Sakura : peut être mais sa soulage !

Elle partit en courant. Je m'amusais à la suivre une fois de plus. Je l'attrapais par la taille et la collais contre moi. Elle me regarda avec une lueur de dégoût.

Sakura : lâcher moi.

Shaolan : hum… non. Sinon tu en profiteras pour partir et je n'ai pas fini avec toi.

Sakura : ha…laisse moi deviné ! Tu veux me tuer en buvant mon sang.

Shaolan : ho non, j'ai déjà manger se soir. Deux des gardes que tu as assommés.

Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux.

Sakura : j'aime bien tes yeux…

J'étais surpris qu'elle me dise ça… Elle me scruta le visage.

Sakura : et tu n'es pas moche, t'es très mignon même… Je connais une fille qui t'aimerait beaucoup.

Shaolan : vraiment ?

J'étais pas du tout intéressé mais bon, au moins elle me parlait.

Sakura : oui…

Elle se colla plus à moi. Je ne bougeais plus, cette fille était la première à avoir réveillé les sentiments humains qui se cachaient en moi. Soudain elle me mit un violent coup à l'entrejambe. Je me pliais de

douleur.

Sakura : je suis heureuse de voir que même les vampires ont toujours mal à cet endroit !

Elle partit en utilisant ses pouvoirs pour aller plus vite. Je souris puis me relevais. J'allais chez elle. Elle était déjà dans son lit et dormait. Sa nuisette laissait voir la naissance de son sein droit. Je m'assis sur le

lit. Elle dormait paisiblement, son corps frêle se soulevant à chaque respiration. Je me penchais doucement vers elle et caressais son bras nu. Sa peau était douce. Elle bougea un peu dans son sommeil. L'une de ses jambe était dévoilée. Je la caressais langoureusement, je souris en la voyant parcouru de frisson. J'enlevais doucement les couvertures et me mis sur elle. Elle se retourna. Elle était dos à moi mais je voyais son profil. Ses cheveux étaient répandu autours d'elle mais sa nuque était libre. Comme hypnotisé je me penchais sur elle. Vers cette superbe nuque… Je sentis son cou, elle ne portait pas de parfum mais son odeur était exquise. Je déposais de léger baiser dessus provoquant de nouveau frissons. C'était la première fois que je désirais possédé un corps aussi violemment. Cette Sakura était vraiment la première personne avec qui je voulais me mêlé. Sentir mon corps en elle, quel bonheur. Entendre ses gémissements de plaisir, quel enchantement. Me mouvoir en elle, voir son corps se tordre sous mes coups de reins… Je t'aurais, jeune Sakura. Peu importe le temps que cela me prendra… Je suis immortel ! J'immisçais une main sous son ventre, l'envie de le sentir onduler de plaisir était forte. Je me relevais avant de ne plus pouvoir me contrôler. La possédé dans son sommeil ne serait pas intéressant. Je lui souris une dernière fois avant de sortir par la fenêtre.

**Sakura POV :**

Je me réveillais en sursaut : je venais de faire un rêve érotique pour la première fois ! J'étais dans les bras de Li ! Pourquoi Li ??!! Il y a beaucoup mieux ! Enfin je pense, je n'ai jamais coucher avec qui que se soit. Je regardais l'heure et me levais. Je commençais à m'habiller pour les cours et sortis. J'allais en cours à pieds. Tomoyo m'attendait déjà devant le lycée.

Sakura : franchement se don est incroyable !

Tomoyo(souriant) : je trouve aussi ! Alors comment c'est passer ta soirée ?

Sakura : bien… On en reparle après les cours ? Il y a tellement de gens indiscrets…

Tomoyo : d'accord !

Après les cours j'allais dans un bar avec Tomoyo.

Tomoyo : il commence déjà à faire nuit !

Sakura : oui… Tu sais quoi hier j'ai fais un rêve…érotique.

Tomoyo me regarda surprise puis elle me sourit

Tomoyo : vas-y dis moi tout !

Sakura : bah j'étais avec Li et c'était lui qui me faisait…certaines choses.

Tomoyo ri un peu avant de me regarder avec sérieux.

Tomoyo : qui est Li ?

Sakura : c'est le vampire dont je t'ai parler. Il me trouve intéressante alors il ne veut plus me lâcher.

Tomoyo : si tu le vois se soir tu pourras lui demander pour l'organisation ?

Sakura : sans problème… Mais je ne pense pas qu'il viendra.

Tomoyo : essaye tout de même on se sait jamais. Il y a tellement de personne imprévisible ! Sinon, quand est-ce que tu vas venir dans mon organisation ?

Sakura : Tomoyo…

Tomoyo : je sais… Bon je dois y aller sinon on va envoyé les gardes ! A demain Sakura

Sakura : à demain !

Je fini mon verre, j'allais payer et partir lorsqu'une personne s'assit en face de moi. Je relevais la tête et faillit m'étouffer.

Sakura : qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?!

Shaolan : je te l'ai déjà dis… Je ne te lâcherais pas.

Je soupirais. Pourquoi est-ce que j'attirais les hommes collants ?

Shaolan : j'ai entendu ! C'est peut être parce qu'on ne se laisse pas avoir par tes airs froids et indifférents.

Sakura : tant que t'es là, je vais en profiter. Est-ce que…

Shaolan (la coupant) : pour l'organisation de ton amie, je n'ai pas envie d'y aller pour le moment.

Sakura : tu étais là ?

Shaolan : depuis que vous êtes entré dans le bar.

Je me mis à rougir, il avait dû entendre pour mon rêve. Il se pencha vers moi.

Shaolan : je suis ravi que tu rêves de moi dans ses conditions… Je ne pensais pas te faire tant envie.

Je me levais et partis. Je lançais la monnaie au serveur, il était habitué maintenant. Shaolan me suivit tout de même.

Sakura : mais tu peux pas me foutre la paix ! Tu saoul à la fin !

Shaolan me sourit narquoisement. Avant de réaliser je me retrouvais dans ses bras.

Shaolan : tu ne disais pas ça dans ton rêve… Si tu veux je peux le réalisé.

Sakura : t'es qu'un pervers !

Shaolan : se n'est pas moi qui rêve de sexe.

Je rougis un peu plus. Je lui donnais un coup sur la nuque et il me lâcha.

Shaolan : la douceur tu connais ?

Sakura : pas avec les vampires collants et pervers !

Shaolan soupira.

Shaolan : t'as déjà manger ?

Sakura : non, d'ailleurs j'aimerais bien que tu me laisses pour que je puisse rentrer chez moi.

Shaolan : je viens avec toi !

Sakura : mais non !! Toi tu vas chercher ta bouffe et tu me laisse en paix !

Shaolan : non, se n'est pas amusant sinon.

Sakura : t'as pas quelqu'un d'autre à torturer ?

Shaolan : non.

Je soupirais et poursuivis mon chemin. J'allais au parc, il était hors de question qu'il sache ou je vis !

Shaolan : tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui ?

Sakura : non. Dis, tu es sûr pour l'organisation de Tomoyo ? Ils sont pas du genre à t'enfermer. Tu peux sortir quand tu veux.

Shaolan : je sais mais pour le moment je ne vois pas l'utilité d'y aller. Je suis très bien comme je suis. Si jamais je m'ennuie j'irais peut être.

Je soupirais, il était vraiment bizarre.

Shaolan : pas autant que toi.

**Shaolan POV :**

J'attendais cette nuit avec impatience ! La nuit dernière je l'avais poursuivi toute la nuit, elle devait être épuisée… Elle est tellement amusante ! Et mignonne aussi. Lorsque je sortis, elle était dans le même bar que la veille, l'air fatigué. Elle se plaignait à son amie.

Sakura : il veut me fatiguer pour je sois une proie facile ! Mais je ne me laisserais pas faire !!

Tomoyo : n'exagère pas, se n'est pas comme ça qu'agisse les vampires avec leurs proies, et pour l'organisation ?

Sakura : il a dit qu'il irai s'il s'ennuie.

Tomoyo : d'accord…

Sakura : toi qui t'y connais en paranormal, tu pourrais pas me donner un truc pour qu'il me fiche la paix ?

Tomoyo : si tu viens dans l'organisation pas de problème !

Sakura : ……..Bon d'accord !! Il me saoul tellement que je serais prête à n'importe quoi !

Tomoyo : il faudra que je remercie ton ami.

Sakura : c'est pas mon ami ! Il est collant, pervers, mignon, il a du charme aussi mais il est trop bizarre pour que sa ai de l'importance.

Tomoyo : pourtant tu as fais un rêve assez chaud avec lui.

Sakura rougit, à court d'argument.

Tomoyo : je suis si heureuse ! Enfin, un garçon semble te plaire !

Sakura : mais non !!

Tomoyo : bon, j'attend ta lettre de motivation pour demain et la confirmation que tu n'es plus un hunter. A demain !!

Elle sortit tranquillement, le sourire aux lèvres. Je l'entendis murmurer.

Tomoyo : je sais déjà se qu'il va se passer mais j'ai hâte de voir la réaction de Sakura… Merci Shaolan.

Je souris, puis je regardais de nouveau Sakura. Elle avait son portable à l'oreille.

Sakura : oui…Je démissionne…. Je sais… Non…

Elle raccrocha avant de soupiré.

Shaolan : c'est aussi facile que ça de démissionner lorsqu'on est tueuse ?

Sakura : va-t-en !

Shaolan : mais je viens juste d'arriver !

Sakura : m'en fiche ! Je veux rentrer chez moi et dormir puisque tu m'as empêcher de le faire hier !

Shaolan : rhooo ! Tu vas bientôt trouver le moyen pour te débarrasser de moi, il faut que j'en profite !

Sakura : mais tu écoutes toujours nos conversations ! L'intimité sa te dit rien ?

Shaolan : hum… Pas vraiment.

Elle s'affala sur son siège. Elle semblait vraiment épuisée. Pourtant elle ne perdait rien de son caractère et était toujours aussi énergique. Je lui souris.

Sakura : quoi ?

Shaolan : tu m'amuses. Tu es spéciale.

Sakura : n'importe quoi.

**Sakura POV :**

Je me réveillais difficilement. Li m'avait poursuivit toute la nuit et lorsque j'ai enfin pu lui échapper je me suis coucher… Et j'ai rêvé de lui !!! Comme si le voir en vrai n'était pas assez horrible ! Il fallait en plus qu'il soit présent dans mes rêves ! J'allais dehors. Tomoyo m'attendait déjà.

Tomoyo : bonjour !! J'ai téléphoner, tu as démissionnés, c'est bien, je t'engage !

Sakura :c'est trop d'honneur…

Tomoyo : il est revenu te voir ? Oui vu la tête que tu as.

Sakura : dis moi se que je dois faire pour avoir la paix.

Tomoyo : pour tuer un vampire il faut le démembre, ou l'exposer à la lumière du soleil. Tu peux le brûler aussi mais il faudra éparpiller ses cendres.

Sakura : je veux pas forcement le tuer, je veux qu'il me fiche la paix…

Tomoyo : eh bien menace le.

Je lui souris. La nuit venue, je marchais dans la rue pour rentrer chez moi. Apparemment Li n'avait pas envie de venir me voir aujourd'hui. J'allais enfin pouvoir dormir !! Lorsque je passais près d'une ruelle, je me sentis happer.

**Shaolan POV :**

Je m'étais réveillé un peu plus tard que prévu, mais Sakura ne travaillait pas donc j'aurais tout le temps de la voir. Je passais au dessus d'une ruelle lorsque j'entendis des coups de feu. Je regardais en bas et vis Sakura qui se battait contre une vingtaine d'hommes. L'un des hommes arrivait derrière elle, elle ne pourrait pas éviter le coup. Il l'assomma. Ma rage était à son comble, personne ne pouvait lui faire du mal si se n'est moi ! Ils s'approchèrent d'elle. C'est à se moment que je m'interposais entre eux. Je tuais ces vingt hommes et me repu de leurs sangs. Je me sentais fort, très fort. Une fois le carnage fini je pris Sakura dans mes bras et hésitais. Devais-je l'emmené chez elle ou chez moi ? Si j'allais chez elle, elle se douterait que je l'ai espionner, mieux vaut qu'elle soit chez moi ! Je m'envolais avec elle dans les bras, elle était légère... J'arrivais bientôt chez moi. J'ouvris ma porte d'entrer et me dirigeait directement vers ma chambre. Dans ma chambre il y avait un grand lit deux personnes, une armoire, un miroir et une penderie. Mon cercueil était cacher sous le lit. Je le sortais le soir et le rangeais le matin. Je déposais doucement Sakura sur le lit. Elle ne sembla pas avoir souffert. Cet homme avait eu de la chance: Sakura ne se serait jamais faites avoir si ils n'avaient pas été aussi nombreux. D'ailleurs sa fatigue n'avait rien arrangé. J'étais un peu responsable de se qui s'était produit. Sakura avait beaucoup transpiré, ses vêtements étaient humides et des frissons la parcourue. Je la regardais puis soupirais. Je lui retirais sa veste, son pantalon et son arme qui était accroché à celui-ci. Je la tournais sur le ventre et détachais son bustier. Son soutient gorge noir arriva. Je le dégrafais, libérant sa poitrine. Je passais un bras sous sa poitrine pour la soulever légèrement et ainsi lui retirer totalement son sous-vêtement. J'hésitais un instant puis je la mis sous les draps avant de faire descendre son dernier sous-vêtement: un string! Si un jour on m'avait dit que je déshabillerais une humaine sans rien lui faire ensuite je ne l'aurais jamais cru. Je mis correctement les couvertures sur elle puis je plaçais ses vêtements sur une chaise. Je sortit de la pièce pour lui préparer quelque chose à manger. Heureusement que mes voisins humains faisaient les courses en me ramenant certains trucs (croyant que je n'avais pas le temps faire les courses!) Mes souvenirs concernant la cuisine remontait à loin mais j'avais toujours été un excellent cuisinier. Je lui fis des omrice (NdA: se sont des omelettes épicés) avec des nouilles. C'est pas terrible comme menu mais je n'avais que ça.

**Sakura POV:**

Je me réveillais doucement, ma tête était douloureuse mais la sensation de mal partait rapidement. Je relevais la tête lentement. Je ne connaissais pas cet endroit… Je sentis le contact du drap sur ma peau. Je baissais les yeux et constatais que j'étais nue…Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?! Ou suis-je!? J'espère que je n'ai pas fais de bêtises avec un homme pour me retrouver dans cette tenue! La porte s'ouvrit. Je me redressais brusquement, le drap cachant à peine ma poitrine. Je cherchais mon arme mais sans succès. Soudain la personne qui venait d'entrer me regarda.

Sakura: toi!? Qu'est-ce que je fais ici? On est ou? Et pourquoi tu es là? Pourquoi je suis nue? Ou sont mes vêtements?

Shaolan: du calme! Tu es chez moi après t'être fait assommer par un homme que je ne connais pas. Je t'ai préparer quelque chose à manger…

Je le regardais suspicieusement.

Sakura: les vampires cuisinent?

Shaolan: avant d'être un vampire j'étais un humain alors oui, je cuisine.

Il me tendit un plateau. Je goutais à son plat et fut agréablement surprise: c'était délicieux!


	2. Chapter 2

**Désolée je n'avais pas remarquer que la fic était coupe. Merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer. Je comprend mieux les commentaire qui me demandait une suite ! lol ! Merci pour tout ces commentaires je suis très heureuse ! merci ! Bonne lecture !**

**The vampire and the hunter**

**Sakura POV:**

Je me réveillais doucement, ma tête était douloureuse mais la sensation de mal partait rapidement. Je relevais la tête lentement. Je ne connaissais pas cet endroit… Je sentis le contact du drap sur ma peau. Je baissais les yeux et constatais que j'étais nue…Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?! Ou suis-je!? J'espère que je n'ai pas fais de bêtises avec un homme pour me retrouver dans cette tenue! La porte s'ouvrit. Je me redressais brusquement, le drap cachant à peine ma poitrine. Je cherchais mon arme mais sans succès. Soudain la personne qui venait d'entrer me regarda.

Sakura: toi!? Qu'est-ce que je fais ici? On est ou? Et pourquoi tu es là? Pourquoi je suis nue? Ou sont mes vêtements?

Shaolan: du calme! Tu es chez moi après t'être fait assommer par un homme que je ne connais pas. Je t'ai préparer quelque chose à manger…

Je le regardais suspicieusement.

Sakura: les vampires cuisinent?

Shaolan: avant d'être un vampire j'étais un humain alors oui, je cuisine.

Il me tendit un plateau. Je goutais à son plat et fut agréablement surprise: c'était délicieux!

Sakura: c'est délicieux! Tu as vraiment un talent pour la cuisine!

Shaolan: merci

Je mangeais tout sans que l'un de nous ne parle. Enfin je reposais mon assiette et le regardais.

Shaolan: oui?

Sakura: tu ne m'as pas répondu, qu'est-ce que je fais nue?

Shaolan: tu ne te souviens pas?

Je secouais la tête pour lui dire que non. Il soupira.

Shaolan: j'étais sûr que tu avais apprécié pourtant, vu les cris que tu poussais.

**Quoi? Ne me dites pas que…que j'ai…coucher avec lui! Et je ne m'en souviens même pas! Je le sentirais! C'est la première fois alors je devrais avoir un peu mal!**

Je touchais mon bas de ventre totalement indolore.

Sakura: je n'y crois pas! Tu étais obligé de faire ça!? Tu n'as pas quelqu'un d'autre avec qui coucher?!

J'allais me lever lorsqu'il me força à me rallonger. Il utilisait sa force vampirique pour me forcer à m'allonger sur le lit. En temps normal j'aurais pu me débattre mais j'étais fatigué et la bataille de tout à l'heure

n'améliorait rien! Il se mit à califourchon sur moi.

Shaolan: excuse-moi mais c'est de ta faute… C'est quand même toi qui m'a sauté dessus!

Sakura: quoi?

**C'est pas possible… Pourquoi est-ce que je lui aurais sauté dessus? Peut être que se sont mes rêves qui ne me font plus aller droit!** Je l'entendis rire.

Sakura: quoi?!

Shaolan: j'adore voir ta tête paniqué.

Il se pencha vers mon oreille.

Shaolan: ne t'inquiète pas. On a rien fait J'ai juste retiré tes vêtements trempés. Mais si tu veux je peux arranger ça…

J'étais soulagé. Je n'avais pas coucher avec lui. En plus si sa avait été le cas sa aurait été dommage de ne pas s'en souvenir… **Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte!? Je suis cinglée!**

Il sourit et se pencha vers moi. Il frôla mes lèvres des siennes en une caresse sensuelle. Je détournais la tête. Il en profita pour déposer des baisers dans mon cou. Je frissonnais, bizarrement je savais qu'il

n'allait pas boire mon sang. Sa main baissa légèrement le drap qui m'arrivait désormais à la naissance de la poitrine. Il l'embrassa doucement. C'était tellement agréable. Il tenait mes poignets dans ses mains m'empêchant de fuir.

Sakura: s'il te plait…Shaolan…

Il releva la tête vers moi et me sourit. Il était tellement beau lorsqu'il souriait. Il remit le drap normalement et se redressa.

Shaolan: ne t'inquiète pas… Je ne te ferais rien… Tu devrais te reposer.

Il sortit de la chambre. Je me blottit dans les couvertures et m'endormis.

**Shaolan POV:**

J'étais sortis depuis cinq minutes à peine mais Sakura dormait déjà. Je souris. Je l'observais dormir, elle était tellement belle. Tout en elle m'attirait. Je sortis doucement mon cercueil de sous le lit.

??: tu n'as pas à t'inquiété…

Je me levais vivement.

Shaolan: je croyais que tu dormais.

Sakura: je sais…Tu n'avais pas besoin de te cacher pour sortir ton lit.

Shaolan: c'est un réflexe qu'on perd rarement. On ne fait pas vraiment confiance à ceux qui ne sont pas des vampires.

Sakura: je comprend mais comme tu m'as sauvé je ne te tuerais pas. Je te le jure sur mon honneur.

Je lui souris, je savais que pour elle l'honneur était très important.

**Sakura POV:**

Plusieurs jours avaient passé depuis la nuit ou j'ai dormis chez Shaolan. Il continuait de me suivre mais je ne le ressentais plus comme un danger ou une nuisance. Tomoyo avait réglé le problème avec mon ancien patron, je ne savais pas se qu'elle avait fait c'était efficace.

Tomoyo: bon, quand est-ce que tu me présentes Shaolan?

Sakura: je ne sais pas. Tu sais, il est très solitaire et n'aime pas être avec les humains. Et arrête de parler de lui comme si c'était mon petit copain.

??: mais c'est le cas pourtant.

Je me retournais brusquement. C'était la première fois qu'il venait ici…

Sakura: je ne crois pas non…

Il me prit par la taille.

Shaolan: allez avoue que tu ne peux plus te passer de moi.

Sakura: se ne serait pas plutôt toi qui est accro?

Shaolan: hum…si tu as raison!

Il se tourna vers Tomoyo et lui fit un baise main.

Shaolan: je suis Shaolan Li, le petit ami de Sakura.

Sakura: arrête de dire des bêtises!

Il se mit à rire et Tomoyo le rejoignit rapidement.

Tomoyo: ne t'inquiète pas Sakura, tu découvriras vite se que tu ressens pour Shaolan.

Sakura: mais je ne ressens rien du tout! Et puis pourquoi tu l'appel Shaolan? Vous êtes si proche?

Tomoyo: bien sûr! Je dois être proche du futur mari de ma meilleure amie!

Je la regardais pour voir si c'était de l'ironie ou si elle avait vraiment vu dans le futur que nous allions nous marier. Mais son visage était neutre et impossible de savoir se qu'elle pensait.

Sakura: tu l'as vu ou tu dis ça pour me taquiné?

Shaolan: vu?

Tomoyo: je peux voir dans le futur.

Shaolan: vraiment? C'est intéressant! Tu peux savoir si Sakura et moi on couchera bientôt ensemble? Parce que j'arrête pas de lui demander mais elle refuse!

Je lui mis un coup sur le crâne.

Sakura: n'importe quoi!!

Tomoyo(ne faisant pas attention a l'interruption): oui bientôt… mais vous aurez un autre problème avant. Bon Sakura, tu dois y aller. Shaolan, suis-moi.

Je partis, devais trouver un zombi…et le ramené vivant. Sa allait être dur même si les zombis ne sont pas difficile a repérer, ils sont difficiles à ramené en vie. Je n'avais pas vraiment compris pourquoi Tomoyo en voulait un mais c'est pas grave j'avais confiance en elle.

**Shaolan POV:**

Je regardais Sakura partir. Depuis cette fameuse nuit, je veillais toujours sur elle. Tomoyo l'avait remarquer et avait menacer l'ancien patron de Sakura. Il ne l'avait pas cru jusqu'à se qu'il me voit boire le sang de l'un de ses garde. Il avait été très coopérant après.

Tomoyo: tu tien beaucoup à elle n'est-ce pas?

Shaolan: tout comme toi…

Tomoyo me regarda en souriant.

Tomoyo: sauf que Sakura ne serait jamais à moi. Elle m'aime mais pas comme je l'aime. Par contre, toi, tu peux l'avoir. Et la savoir heureuse avec toi me comblerait de bonheur!

J'avais su dès la première que Tomoyo m'avait parler de Sakura que celle-ci l'aimait plus qu'une simple amie.

Shaolan: elle ne partage pas mes sentiments.

Tomoyo: pour le moment…

Shaolan: sinon, pourquoi est-ce que tu voulais me voir?

Tomoyo: j'ai trouver un moyen pour que redevienne humain mais en gardant les capacités d'un vampire. La cicatrisation rapide, l'empathie, le vol… Tu n'aurais plus besoin de boire de sang mais tu serais

mortel. Tu ne pourras mourir que de vieillesse.

Shaolan: c'est vrai?

Tomoyo: oui.

Shaolan: vas-y explique se que je dois faire.

Tomoyo: pour le moment tu ne peux rien faire. Il faut attendre Sakura.

Shaolan: pourquoi? Elle est au courant de se que je voulais?

Tomoyo: non je ne lui ai rien dit… Mais c'est elle qui doit ramené l'antidote.

Shaolan: et c'est quoi l'antidote?

Tomoyo: les vampires sont immortels tout simplement parce que leur corps est déjà mort. Si on arrive à faire revivre le corps, ils ne sont plus immortels. C'est pourquoi il nous faut le zombi. C'est sa principal

caractéristique. On devra juste arrêter la mutation pour que tu ne deviennes pas l'un d'eux. Maintenant on maîtrise cette technique à 100.

Shaolan: Sakura doit ramené un zombi? Pour moi? Sans le savoir?

Tomoyo: oui.

Shaolan: tu crois qu'elle sera contente?

Tomoyo: bien sûr. Mais il ne faut pas que tu t'attende à se qu'elle se rende compte de ses sentiments à cause de ça.

Shaolan: tu es sûre de se que tu avances?

Tomoyo: oui, elle t'aime. Tout comme toi. Oublie pas que c'est moi qui t'ai prouvé que tu l'aimais alors je sais de quoi je parle.

Je lui souris.

**Sakura POV:**

J'avais trouver un zombi. Je lui avais mis une chaîne autour du cou pour éviter qu'il se jette sur les humains pour les manger. C'est très bête un zombi. Je ne pensais pas que la capture serait si simple! J'ouvris la porte de la base et me dirigeais vers Tomoyo.

Sakura: Tomoyo! J'ai attrapé ton copain!

Tomoyo: parfait Sakura! Bravo! Maintenant on va devoir traité le virus avant de te l'injecté Shaolan!

Sakura: hein?

Shaolan: j'essaye de redevenir humain mais avec la puissance des vampires.

Tomoyo: et j'ai trouver comment faire! Bon je vous laisse!

Je m'approchais de lui.

Sakura: pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dis?

Shaolan: je voulais que tu sois surprise… Et apparemment c'est réussit. Lorsque je serais devenu humain, je pourrais être plus souvent avec toi…

Je souris. Le voir plus souvent serait bien. Soudain un bruit violent se répandit dans la salle. Je regardais du côté des expériences. L'une d'elle s'était échapper… Je sortis immédiatement mon arme et me mis

à sa poursuite. Il alla dehors. Je le suivis. Je m'attendais à se que Shaolan fasse de même mais il n'était pas là… Je tirais sur ma cible, mais elle bougeait tellement que pour le moment il était impossible que je la touche! Elle allait vers l'hopital de la ville… J'accélerais. Arrivé dans l'hopital, la bestiole se cacha dans une salle avec un patient. Puis elle passa par la fenêtre. On était au premier étage, il ne devrait y avoir de problème. Je sautais par la fenêtre…mais c'était beaucoup plus haut que prévu! Je n'allais pas pouvoir atterrir sans dommage. J'entrais en contact avec le sol très brutalement, ma jambe droite était foulé et mon bras gauche était en sang. Ou était Shaolan? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne m'aidait pas? Non je dois me débrouiller sans lui! Je continuais ma course poursuite. Je tirais et la bestiole s'immobilisa. Je l'attrapais et la mis dans ma veste. Soudain je réapparu au beau milieu de la salle.

Shaolan: Sakura! Est-ce que tu vas bien? Mais bon sang ou étais-tu passé?

Sakura: j'ai rattrapé ça.

Je le donnais à Tomoyo qui alla le reposer. Shaolan me regardait, inquiet.

Shaolan: tu es blessée…tu saignes…

Il s'écarta rapidement. Je m'avançais vers lui.

Shaolan: non ne t'approche pas! Tu saignes! Je suis encore un vampire! Je ne résisterais pas longtemps à l'appel du sang!

Je m'écartais. Mais j'avais à peine fait un pas en arrière que je me sentis tomber…

**Shaolan POV:**

Sakura tombait devant moi. Je me précipitais vers elle et la rattrapait.

Shaolan: TOMOYO!!!! SAKURA A UN PROBLEME!!!!!

Il fallait qu'elle arrive rapidement sinon même si je ne le voulais pas, je buvrais son sang. Son bras sanguinolent n'était pas loin. Je le portais à ma bouche et léchais lentement le sang qu'elle perdait. Je voyais

tout les moments de sa vie. La mort de ses parents, son frère dans le coma… Tout. Tomoyo posa une main sur mon épaule. Je me reculais vivement. Quelqu'un transporta Sakura à l'infirmerie. Elle était

pâle… Tomoyo se tourna vers moi en souriant.

Tomoyo: je suis fière de toi! Tu n'as pas céder à la tentation malgré le gout du sang!

Shaolan: j'étais sur le point de le faire Tomoyo. J'ai gouter à son sang… Je suis immonde!

Tomoyo me sourit. Elle ne comprenait pas. Si j'avais continuer, je me serais enhardi et Sakura aurait été vidé de son sang. Je ne pourrais pas me le pardonner!

**Sakura POV:**

J'ouvris les yeux et vis Tomoyo.

Tomoyo: hey…Comment tu te sens?

Sakura: ça va… Ou est Shaolan?

Tomoyo: il doit être chez lui.

Sakura: ha… Sa fait longtemps que je suis là?

Tomoyo: depuis trois jours.

Sakura: Shaolan est redevenu humain?

Tomoyo: oui… Tout s'est bien passer. Il n'a aucune séquelle.

Sakura: je peux le voir?

Tomoyo: en fait…il ne veut pas.

Sakura: quoi?

Tomoyo: lorsque tu as fais ton malaise il a fait quelque chose qu'il considère comme mal et depuis il n'est pas venu te voir…

Je me levais. Je n'avais pas mal du tout. La blessure ne se voyait plus du tout.

Tomoyo: sauf pour te donner de son sang. Grâce à ses dons tu as guéris vite. Tu avais juste besoin de repos.

Sakura: j'y vais.

Tomoyo me regarda en souriant. Je partis et allais directement chez Shaolan. La maison était vide… Je ressortis. Ou pouvait-il être? Tout à ma réflexion je ne remarquais pas qu'un groupe de garçon m'avait

encerclé. Je n'avais même pas pris mon arme! Quelle idiote! Je me mis en position de défense mais une fille contre cinq garçons armés c'est un peu délicat! Le premier coup de feu retentit. Je l'avais éviter et j'attaquais maintenant le garçon qui m'avait attaqué. Il alla bientôt à tapis. Les autres tiraient sur moi, j'évitais les tirs et les assomais. Il n'en restait plus qu'un. Il me frappa et j'allais atterrir contre le mur. Il s'approcha de moi mais avant qu'on ai eu le temps de faire quoi que se soit. Le bras de mon agresseur fut tordu et il s'enfuit en courant. Je regardais mon sauveur et souris. Il me regarda froidement. Je me relevais.

Shaolan: tu veux te faire tuer!? Tu n'es qu'une idiote!

Sakura: moi aussi je suis heureuse de te revoir Shaolan.

Shaolan: pourquoi tu n'es pas rester te reposer? Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang.

Sakura: mais je vais bien. Pourquoi tu ne voulais plus me voir?

Shaolan: parce que je ne voulais plus traîner avec une idiote!

Je le giflais. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux.

Sakura: arrête de dire des idioties! Tu ne m'apprécie pas? Tu n'as fais ça que pour toi? Tu voulais me faire souffrir? Je me fiche de se que tu as fais! Je veux que tu sois près de moi!

Shaolan: Sakura! J'ai bu ton sang!! C'est un acte impardonnable!!

Sakura: mais tu m'as sauvé… avec le tien. Alors je m'en fiche!

Shaolan: moi pas!

Je le pris dans mes bras.

Sakura: je ne veux pas être séparé de toi! Je ne veux pas!

Shaolan: Sakura…

Sakura: et même si c'était pour plaisanter, j'aimais bien lorsque tu disais que j'étais ta copine! Ne me laisse pas Shaolan!

**Shaolan POV:**

Je n'y tint plus et la serrait dans mes bras. Elle me pardonnait l'impardonnable… Elle me disait qu'elle m'aimait…

Shaolan: je t'aime Sakura.

Sakura: moi aussi Shaolan… Je t'aime.

Je lui relevais le menton et approchais ses lèvres des miennes pour un doux baiser. Je la pris dans mes bras et m'envolais chez moi.

Sakura: je ne pensais pas que voler serait si agréable…

Je lui souris puis lui découvrit l'entrée de la maison. Je l'avais emmené ici pour être tranquille. Je voulais lui parler comme un homme parle à la femme de son cœur. Et être dans une ruelle n'est pas le meilleur

moyen pour ça.

Sakura: Tomoyo m'a dit pour toi. Je suis ravi que sa ai fonctionné!

Shaolan: moi aussi. Je ressens beaucoup plus de chose. Rien qu'au niveau du sexe!

Sakura se rembrunit.

Sakura: tu as déjà coucher avec quelqu'un?

Shaolan: oui.

C'était totalement faux mais je voulais voir si elle serait jalouse ou non. Et apparemment, elle était jalouse!

Sakura: j'espère que tu as aimé.

Shaolan: c'était génial, en plus la fille était très doué.

Son regard se rembrunit une fois encore. Je m'approchais d'elle.

Sakura: comme quoi les mecs pensent vraiment qu'avec leur sexe! Franchement cette fille n'a aucun honneur, se laisser allongé dès le premier jour! N'importe quoi!

Shaolan : jalouse…

Sakura: quoi?

Shaolan: tu es ja-lou-se!

Sakura: pas du tout!

Shaolan: mais si… Parce que tu n'as pas profité de mon corps et que cette fille a reçu un plaisir que tu n'as jamais perçu.

Sakura: ne dis pas n'importe quoi!

Shaolan: quel malheur d'être vierge…

Sakura s'approcha de moi et me gifla.

Sakura: ne me parle pas comme ça.

Je lui pris ses poignets et la forçait à s'asseoir sur le canapé. Elle se débattait mais je m'en fichais. Je me penchais vers elle et capturait ses lèvres. Je la poussais légèrement, elle se retrouva allongé sous moi.

Je me fis une place entre ses jambes. Je lui déposais des milliers de baisers au creux de son cou. Je me régalais de ses frissons. Je lui retirais lentement sa veste. Puis je lui caressais les cuisses, endroits sensibles des filles, langoureusement. Elle frissonnait toujours plus. Je lui relâchais les poignets, elle m'approcha un peu plus d'elle en m'embrassant fougueusement. Je lui retirais son bustier sans grand problème et le balançait à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ses seins étaient tendu vers moi comme pour me supplier de les toucher, de m'occuper d'eux. Je descendis dans la gorge de Sakura en embrassant sa peau délicatement parfumé. Son parfum me rendait fou. Je l'entendis pousser un soupir de plaisir lorsque ma bouche entra en contact avec la naissance de sa poitrine. Elle leva ses mains tremblantes vers moi et ouvrit ma chemise. Ses mains se baladaient sur mon torse provoquant des sensations longtemps enfouies au plus profond de mon être. Ma virilité se réveilla. Je retirais rapidement la jupe de Sakura et celle-ci s'occupa de mon pantalon. Je léchais tendrement son ventre en remontant à sa poitrine. Lorsque j'y arrivais, l'une des plus belle chose qui était donné de voir était cacher. Je soulevais doucement Sakura. Elle se laissa faire et je dégrafais son soutien-gorge. Je me rallongeais langoureusement sur elle tout en titillant ses tétons. J'en pris un et le mis dans ma bouche en suçant comme un nourrisson. Sakura se cambra en gémissant. Elle saisit mes cheveux et mit ses mains dedans en les ébouriffants. Je me redressais légèrement et remarquais avec plaisir le rouge à ses joues. Je passais une main entre ses jambes, son antre était humide. Je mis mon sexe sur le sien et commençais un mouvement de va et vien. Son ventre se contracta: elle appréciait la cadence érotique imposé. Elle me caressait ou elle pouvait, en s'arrêtant longuement sur chaque partit de mon corps. Je me détachais d'elle et descendis. Je lui retirais son dernier sous-vêtement et envoyais le mien sur le sol. Nous étions complètement nus. Je lui léchais doucement son nid d'amour provoquant des spasmes chez ma bien aimée. Elle poussait de petit gémissements qui gagnaient en intensité. Je le suçais, le caressais. Je la torturais pour qu'elle puisse prendre un plaisir intense lors de nos ébats. Elle posa une main frêle, tremblante et moite sur ma joue m'incitant à remonter. Elle m'embrassa avec une passion que je n'aurais jamais cru capable. Elle encercla ma taille de ses jambes: impatiente. Je m'amusais à délaisser sa bouche pour sa poitrine, faisant de léger mouvement au niveau du bassin. Je la regardais, ses yeux étaient plein de désir qu'elle n'arrivait plus à refréner. Je la torturais encore un peu en caressant son antre de mon membre. Ellefermait les yeux de plaisir puis les rouvraient. Enfin je mis ma virilité dans son fourreau. Quel bien être. Je faisais des allé et venu douce mais ses mains se posèrent sur mes hanches, imprimant un rythme plus rapide, plus passionné. Je l'entendis pousser des gémissements de plus en plus fort, enfin elle cria, libérant son bien être Mais se n'était pas fini pour elle, loin de là. Je continuais mon chemin en elle. Elle était tremblante de désir, je commençais à trembler moi aussi sous cette douce caresse. En même temps que je criais, me répandais en elle et tombais sur elle, elle laissa retomber ses bras sur le lit en criant. Elle me regardait en souriant…

**Sakura POV:**

Une année est passé. Après avoir coucher avec Shaolan m'avait dit qu'il n'avait pas coucher avec quelqu'un et qu'il avait fait ça pour me taquiné. Je suis actuellement en robe de mariée à côté de l'homme que j'aime. Tomoyo avait eu raison: j'allais me marier avec Shaolan… Tout irais bien. Elle nous avait dit qu'elle avait vu qu'on aurait cinq enfants… Je suis heureuse maintenant… Nous sommes un peu plus étrange que la moyenne, moi étant un ex-hunter et Shaolan ex-vampire mais la vie était toujours étrange….

**Voilà! C'est mon premier one-shot, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus! Bisous à tout ceux qui m'ont lu!!**


End file.
